Courage and Love
by Kali Shan
Summary: Harry and Ginny are finally almost together, with the help of hermione and the henderance of Ron, and somebody ends up pregnat, but who, and How?!!!!!
1. Count on Me

Courage and Love  
  
  
Ginny Weasley stepped out into the platform. She loved riding trains especailly at Hogwarts.  
It was hard to think that she'd been there for nearly four years. She'd seen  
evil at it's beginning, a hero brought to life, and her brothers grow up.  
She wondered when it would be her turn.  
  
When she had first saw Harry Potter she had only been ten, and he had been boarding  
the Hogwarts express alone. There her brother Ron had met Harry. There she had  
wanted something out of reach. Something never allowed to her.   
  
Ginny walked into the train engine with her brother Ron. They immediately   
found an empty compartment-almost. Harry and Hermione sat there looking cheerful.  
"Hey! Harry, Hermione!" I said happily rushing to hug Hermione.  
I would have hugged Harry- but he's my brothers friend,not my boyfriend!  
  
"Hi," Harry said to me. I smiled and sat next to him. Ron noticed. "Why are you-"  
Hermione thankfully cut in."Ron! Did you bring all of your stuff? Wheres Pig?"  
Ron got distracted.  
  
Harry, reclined in a slumped position sat up. He winked at her and  
put his arm around her. What is he doing?! I thought. Ron turned and his eyes   
popped.  
  
"Harry-Ginny-" Harry blushed and grinned. "Only joking!" He let his arm fall off.  
Ron whinced and stalked off.   
  
Harry shook his head at Ron. Hermione gave him a whats up look and left too.   
Harry checked his watch. "We should be there in an hour, are you ready to go back?"  
  
"Beyond," Ginny sighed. Harry smiled. "I miss being in the rush of people. It get's boring being  
by yourself."  
  
Ginny scooted closer to him. (they were alone!!) "Oh...poor baby..." Harry nodded playing along.  
  
Ginny gingerly climbed onto his lap. "Would a kiss heal your pain?" Harry nodded slowly.  
  
Ginny bend forward and kissed his forhead softly. Harry wrapped his arms around herwaist.  
  
"that's better..." He spoke quietly. Ginny leaned onto his chest and thier lips were inches  
apart.  
  
Harry lightly pulled her hair and caressed her cheek. Ginny wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.  
Harry had grown alot in the past year and he was now very stong and built. Thier breath  
mingled slightly for a moment. Thier heartbeats matched in rhythm and the warmth radiated from  
them both. A knock at the door brought them apart. Ginny sat beside Harry and Hermione and Ron came in.  
  
*  
We walked in and Ginny and Harry both had a excited look around them. Ron looked suspiciously  
at them but let it go and sat down beside me. "Where did you go?" Harry asked Ron. Ron huffed  
and shifted around. "We went around saying hello to people...you know, people we know."  
  
Harry nodded, catching the sarcasm. Harry was holding Ginny's hand which I just noticed.  
Ron didnt pay much attention so I decided to lure im into me. "Ron? Do you think you could read this  
for me...?" Ron peered over my lap at the book, he turned to speak to me and was lined with my lips.  
  
I kissed him lightly and smiled at his look of bewilterment.  
  
Ginny looked shocked and Harry looked amused. Ron blushed furiously and leaned over on the window   
until he fell asleep.  
  
It wasn't until he was snoring good that he repositioned himself with his head on my lap, eyes (although shut)  
very close to where Ginny and Harry were talking softly.  
  
Hermione smiled at them. Every since Ginny told Harry she liked him things have been going  
smooth. Harry deserved this love and attention. No boy needed it more, and it was about time Harry got  
a girlfriend to.  
  
Hermione put that in her mental notes. Hook Harry and Ginny up. 


	2. Puddle Of Blood

Ginny and Harry had been talking a lot lately. I didn't think much of it at the moment, but now that they've been at this for a week or so, I think it's time my protective brother side took over. Fred and George always told me to watch out for Ginny. To make sure she got a decent guy who was worthy of her. No offense against Harry but I don't think with all the girls he has to choose from that he'll pick Ginny. Harry is everything Fred and George said her guy should be but there's a flaw. Or maybe a bonus. He's my best friend.

"Potions cannot get any worse," Harry scuffed. "No objections there," Ron added haughtily. Hermione smiled amused at her best friends. "You two need to learn muggle reverse psychology!" Ron shuddered. "I'm psycho enough!" He fumed.

Harry laughed and cast Hermione an amused eye. She returned it and commented. 

"Ron…I think you need to tell Dumbledore about this."

Ron launched into what sounded like a preachers sermon for about an hour, giving Harry the ultimate chance to check out Ginny who was sitting on the couch.

__

What am I thinking? Harry shook his head. He liked Cho. _Ah, yes, but does Cho like you? Now there's you sign. She loved Diggory over you! _Said a nasty voice in Harry's head.

***Monday***

"Harry do you have a quill? I haven't a single one on me!" Hermione whined. Harry searched his clean bag. "Yeah, here." Hermione sighed. "Thanks! I don't know what's getting into me…I mean last night-" Harry smirked. "Ron have anything to do with that?" Hermione blushed scarlet. "Well what about you and Ginny?" She snapped quietly as Professor Flitwick passed.

Harry sighed and continued. "I like Cho. I should have never did that with Ginny."

Hermione smiled mischievously. "So are you saying you regret it?" Harry grinned cleverly. "I never said that."

Harry saw Cho during break. She smiled and waved from the courtyard. Harry waved back but didn't stop to chat. Visions of Cedric and her holding hands kept shooting back at him. And that wasn't the only thing shooting!

"Draco." Draco Malfoy had arrived from behind Cho. He was lingering around her making wild gestures. Cho didn't seem to notice. Her back was to Harry, but Draco was right there in clear shot. "Get away from her." Harry mouthed at Draco.

Draco moved forward and asked loudly. "Why should I?" Harry balled his fists. 

"You leave her." Draco nodded clicking his tongue. "After I get what I want."

Harry didn't hesitate, with his Quidditch reflections he threw himself on Draco.

A few screams sounded and Harry felt hot blood surround him. Next thing Harry knew he was in a black room. Or at least he thought it was. He could hear Cho calling for him. He also heard another voice it sounded like Ginny. Maybe it was his mother. Harry didn't know. Slowly he rose and walked forward.


	3. Fury

Someone thrust a punch at him, and he awoke with a jolt. It took a good ten seconds for him to gain composure.

That's when he realized it was Draco who'd hit him in his fury of a fit. Harry whipped out his wand in smooth movement and whispered a spell. Draco lay there, awake, but unable to move. Harry spit above his head and turned on heel.

He barely noticed the questioning stares from Cho and all her crew. In fact, he was angrier than he knew why. His feet led him to his destination, he himself having no reliable say in what was happening.

His destination wasn't what you'd expect. He ended up in the Prefects Bathroom. (He knew the password because of Ron). Ron and Hermione were swimming around. "Hey." Hermione looked up, flushed and smiled. "Hey Harry! We were just-" Harry stopped her. "Look...whatever you were doing...Its fine. I just...I'll..." Harry balled his hands into fist in frustration.

"I'll just...be around." Harry walked out quickly, yet he still had no idea why he was acting like that, or where he was going.

*

"I'll not stand for it, Dumbledore. I'll always give you free reign. Hell, everyone does! But there are limitations, Albus, even if you don't want to see it-"

Dumbledore frowned at Cornelius Fudge, pompous minister. "You'll be pleased to know that it is perfectly allowed, Minister. Student Decree-"

"You sound like Umbridge! I refuse to-" "Refuse or not, I shall do as I see fit, as I have and always will do." A quiet pause made its way into the heated conversation.

A knock in the door relived them both. "I'll get that, shall I?" Fudge declared haughtily. "By all means, do," Dumbledore said politely. Harry Potter stood in the doorway. I stood up. Dumbledore hid his surprised look and turned to Fudge. "Let's schedule another meeting...say Saturday, noon? You can come for lunch." Fudge didn't say yes or no, but he did grunt and clap Harry on the shoulder as he left. Harry turned and closed the door quietly behind Fudge.

As it clicked Dumbledore walked around his desk. Harry turned and situated himself. "I need to talk to you."

Dumbledore looked startled for a moment then lightened. He was happy Harry even looked at him nowadays.

"Alright, Harry. Have a seat."


End file.
